


Courage

by Lies_Beyond_Truth



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Writing, Depression, F/M, Open to criticism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romance, Sadness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 07:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17018040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lies_Beyond_Truth/pseuds/Lies_Beyond_Truth
Summary: Spartan III's have been taken out of their original company and sent to reach in full Mjolnir armor to a base in the desert lands of the militarized planet. Marcus-B302 has been promoted to commander of this large group of Spartans. He has shown great leadership during training and followed almost every rule, except one. He had been sneaking around with a female ODST who he had fallen in love with.But everything began to go down hill after a year of being with her.For the Fall of Reach had Began.





	1. Prologue: The Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Oof first time posting a fanfic!

Marcus was against Allison’s back. There were no jackals, grunts, or brutes. The two Spartans had only their magnums and knives, both their rifles had no more ammunition. 

Elites started to surround the two with energy swords. A General was pointing his long muscular fingers at the humans. It started to speak in Sangheili having a rather violent tone in his voice. One of the Elites jumped towards the Spartans. Quickly Marcus pointed his magnum pistol, shooting the lunging Elite. When the warrior fell to the ground, two more Elites ran at them. 

Allison rose her pistol and started firing upon them with Marcus. They had killed three of the fourteen not including the General. Both Spartans dropped their magnums, Alison pulling out her two knives and Marcus raising his fist up. Alison dodged a sword, stabbed an elite in the stomach feeling the life drain from her target as she pulled the blade from the alien's torso only to shove the knife into another's skull, purple liquid spewing from the diseased warrior. Her movements quick and fast.

An Elite turned its body and was about to slash down at the female Spartan. Marcus noticed what was about to happen, so he turned around to after kicking the Elite he was fighting away to grab the others wrist and crush it. After making the elite cry out after feeling the pain, he twisted its arm roughly making snapping noises. He gave the elite a smile through his helmet. The male Spartan’s movements were more brutish but he used yet smart. He had upercut the warrior’s head killing it instantly, feeling the skull shatter with crackling noises. “Goodnight.” Marcus laughed taking the Elites sword going to work with it. 

The sound of grunting Sangheili warriors filled the area, the bloodier cries of pain followed by bloodshed. The two Spartans were some of the best Spartan III's to ever be.

Time passed after every Elite fell to the ground covered in their own life source. Heavy breathing left the mouths of the humans. Yellow eyes stared the two down. The only elite remaining was the General. “Powerful,” The alien’s voice was gruff and deep as he spoke in English. “You have fought and killed off all my warriors, very impressive indeed.” The Sangheili's arms started to lift, two energy swords bursting violently from their hilts. He got into an empowering stance. Slowly starting to circle the two Spartans. The general quickly jumped at Marcus who narrowly dodged the wing of the sword, then did so again as the alien leader stabbed at him. Quickly the male round house kicked him with the back of his right leg, breaking the left mandibles of the elites mouth. It began to spit purple life blood and growled lowly looking up.

Quickly, Allison had thrown a grenade at the Elite catching him off guard. “Surprise,” Allison lifted her arms setting her hands on her waste in triumph “This may hurt a little.” She gave a laugh. The Elite Looked at her and was about to yell in anger before he exploded. Purple liquid flew everywhere from the blast. “Wasn’t that a little overkill?” Marcus laughed a little, the light bouncing off his cracked visor. 

Sounds of the banshee’s giving off the sound of their screams as they flew around in the rusted atmosphere. The clouds overhead started to cover the brown skies. Slowly, static built up causing lightning to strike the planet's surface. The thunder was loud and made a ringing sound in the two Spartan’s ears. “We should go soon.” Allison said staring into the distance. "I'm afraid we may not find a place to huddle down in for the night." Marcus nodded in agreement understanding why she was afraid. They could be caught and killed or get struck by lightning. Knowing their armor was an electric magnet. 

They crouched carefully walking behind rocks and what used to be vehicles that were now chunks of scrap metal.

In the distance, there was a Corvette. The giant violet ship was leaving the dead planet’s atmosphere. The clouds were dark and started to release water they held. It had started to pour in rain. Water dripping down the two Spartans armor. Everything started getting darker as the clouds thundered overhead. It was apparent that the UNSC had completely evacuated.

Marcus looked up a decently sized hill finding a building that seemed to be stable for shelter. Cautiously Marcus opened the door with Alison holding her knives behind him, ready to strike at whatever may lie ahead. Marcus stepped back half expecting a jackal or grunt to walked out. Nothing but darkness and stale musty air. Once they entered, lights flickered on. Alison raised her hands to her head and lifted off her helmet. Her brown hair piled out laying on her wet armor. She opened her hazel eyes looking at Marcus who had also taken his helmet off, showing his neatly trimmed black high and tight. 

The male stared out a shattered window seeing a destroyed building. “So, what do we do?” She asked him.

Marcus was drifting away from everything. Getting very deep into thought. His emotions getting a hold of whom he was. “I’m sorry.” He whispered as tears welled in his bright blue eyes. Alison looked at him puzzled. “What was that?” Her voice sounding concerned. However, by the time she had asked the question Marcus was no longer aware of everything around him. Only a quiet feminine voice was in his head now, echoing around 

“Marcus, are you okay?"


	2. Broken Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwelling on the past hurts you the more you think about it.

Marcus took off his last piece of armor setting it down in his locker. He was a Spartan III. The UNSC recruited him when he was 6 and was good enough to become a Spartan. He was a super soldier, or at least a cheap one. The Spartan III program was a boot legged version of the Spartan II program. Yet, even though he knew that, he worked hard and was able to make himself known throughout the UNSC. He was one of the best Spartans out there as well and he was proud of that. Marcus even got full Mjolnir mark V armor, making him one of the deadliest Spartan’s in the UNSC. 

He was now only in his black under suit. The male walked to his private barracks and entered to find a woman with dark red hair and jade green hues, she was a natural beauty. “I’ve been waiting for thirty minutes now, what was taking you so long?” The woman asked smiling.

There was an ODST helmet sitting on Marcus’s desk. Showing that the woman must have come back from the ODST squad. “Scarlet, I thought you were out doing a patrol?” Marcus could not help but smile at her, being around her always made his heart pound a little faster. She shook her head making the red hair sway with the movement. "We were but the patrol was canceled, thank god too." She pulled off her combat boots setting them neatly with her armor. Marcus gently wrapped his arms around her laughing.

The two had been secretly dating each other for a year. She wasn't a super soldier like Marcus, so she had all those emotions that average humans had. Unlike Marcus who was trained from his young age to be a machine made to kill. Yet he somehow managed to fall for the woman. They were both still young, only in their early twenty's.

After a little bit of the laying in the bed, both passed out. Outside their room Marines and Corpsmen were chatting and walking by. One of the Marines tripped and fell making a loud thud on the metal door. The groaning marine sat up and rubbed his head. The Marines nametag read Abraham. The sound had woken Marcus and Scarlet. The Spartan opened the door and growled. Every Marine or Corpsman stopped to see the tall and muscular man. Abraham's eyes widened, and he pushed himself up. He was only a PFC and was terrified at the sight of the Spartan. "Why did you throw yourself at my hatch?" His voice blunt and annoyed, obviously tired. The young man struggled to find the words that he wanted to use. "I was walking and tripped over, sir." He took a step back and stood at attention. While everyone was watching Marcus sighed than closed his door. Abraham walked away quickly while a few others laughed.

Inside the room, Scarlet sat on the bed yawning. "Had to scare the kid huh?" She asked laughing a little. 

"I was only having a little fun." He sat down at his computer and started typing.

He pulled the marine's name through the data-base. "What are you searching up?" Asked Scarlet who was stretching her arms out. "I was just searching up who the kid was." His eyes read the information until Scarlet spoke again. "Well by hearing his voice, his name is Abraham," she stated "He is an ODST in my squad. Good kid." Marcus looked back at her and smiled. "Huh... Now I feel bad for scaring him." He joked.

He stood back up and walked to the rather small bed. The both slept in the same room which was rather small. The bed was barely able to hold them both. "You know what's funny? The fact that we haven't been caught. Does anyone ever check your room?" He questioned her. She smiled a little. "Honestly no, I usually go in there to do paper work. Though I do make it look like the room is used. Just in case though."

Marcus sat next to her and leaned over pressing his lips against her soft cheek. Her face turned a pinkish color and she kissed him on the lips. They both closed their eyes to enjoy the kiss. When they pulled away Marcus smiled. "We'll only get a court martial if caught." He laughed. 

Marcus felt as if the universe favorited the too. Even the UNSC couldn't separate the them. But this foreshadowed everything ahead of them. "Well that's fine with me, because we may have a small little soldier on the way." She smiled at Marcus who was a little confused. After a second of thinking he realized what she meant. "You don't mean- we're having a baby?" He stared at her, his lips grew into a small smirk. "Your pregnant!" He quickly wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a hug. She smiled and held him close. "Yeah, I checked before I left for the patrol. I may need to ask for a leave of absence, so I can have the child." Her eyes focused on his and they kissed once more. "I can't wait." Marcus said.

The base shook. A red light flashed in their room and a loud alarm sounded off throughout all the buildings. Over the speakers the General spoke. "This is a code red! This is not a drill, I repeat this is not a drill!" 

Both Scarlet and Marcus to stood up. "You need to get you're gear on and to your squad!" Marcus said while standing up. Scarlet nodded and quickly put her armor on. She held the ODST helmet underneath her arm and smiled. "Stay out of to much trouble, alright Marcus." The female winked at him and quickly exited the room. The male laughed softly than poked his head out and quickly ran in the opposite direction she had went.

With his head still turned to watch Scarlet run, he wasn't paying attention to what was in front of him. When he turned his head to face the direction he was going he had rammed into a Spartan II in his full armor. Marcus fell backwards and landed on his back rubbing his head. Though when he looked up his eyes had widened to see the legendary warrior. He didn't speak but just helped Marcus up. "Thank you." He said regaining focus on need to be done. So he ran around the Spartan II and got to his station.

He lied down on the white panel. His armor started to be placed onto his body. The machine tightened the bolts. When all the armor was on, he picked up his helmet. "What's happening out there?" He put the helmet on and the armor's system came online. The Spartan he spoke too shrugged as she grabbed her assault rifle and started to speak. "All I know is that the covenant have entered the parameters of the planet and are coming through the atmosphere. "We believe they are going to be attacking within the next ten to twenty minutes or so." Marcus stared at her for a second. "Covenant? Are you sure?" She nodded.

His helmets visor showed his pulse rising. He opened the hatch and stepped outside. Looking up he could see the corvette. Its purple hull shined as the suns light bounced off the metal. "Dear god..." Marcus whispered to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this bad Fan fic!


End file.
